Longer
by WriterGirl516
Summary: One shot story Bianca and Maggie. Bianca has a special surprise for Maggie on Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimers**: I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't. All characters property of All My Children.

**A/N**: Just a one shot story... just wanted to write some BAM love. Always lovin' the feedback so feel free. And now, without any further delay…

_**-Longer-**_

Maggie stood at Bianca's doorstep. She held her cell phone in her hand, heeding Bianca's request of coming over to her place right after classes. Maggie checked her watch, wondering why Bianca would call her over on the one night she had late classes. Brushing it off, Maggie took this opportunity as a chance for her to spend time with Bianca and Miranda. It had been so long since she ever had any quality time with anyone considering the fact that she was still trying to get back the life she once knew. The life she had before Jonathan Lavery.

"It's perfect Kendall," Bianca said, smiling from ear to ear as she spoke to her sister on the phone. "It's just what she needs. I don't even know if she's realized what day it is. Well, then again, maybe she just wants to forget Valentine's Day altogether and I don't blame her. But I want to do this for Maggie; all I want to see if that beautiful smile again, nothing more."

_knock knock knock_

Bianca turned toward the door. "I gotta go. It looks like she's here," she giggled softly. "Yes, I know… alright, give Miranda a good night kiss for me." Bianca placed the cordless handset back on its cradle and smiled. Fixing her blouse, she calmly walked to the door and took a deep breath.

"Maybe she forgot," Maggie thought softly, turning back around toward the elevator. Before she could take one step, Bianca's door opened.

"Maggie," Bianca stepped into the hallway, pulling her door closed to hide the surprise that loomed inside. "Don't go. I'm sorry I took so long to answer."

Maggie tilted her head slightly, "I umm… I got your voicemail earlier and I uhh, sorry… it's just been a long day."

Bianca reached out for Maggie's hand. "Come inside. It's just you and me tonight. Kendall has Miranda and I figured well," she gently pulled Maggie toward her. "I figured we could just spend some time together."

The touch of Bianca's hand was all that Maggie needed. It was almost like a magnetic pull she never could resist. Giving Bianca a crooked smile, she surrendered to the request and allowed herself to be pulled in. Little did she know that she was being pulled not only into Bianca's living space but most of all into Bianca's heart.

"Close your eyes," Bianca requested with a grin plastered on her face.

"Close my eyes?" Maggie looked at her suspiciously. Deciding not to protest, she did so and allowed Bianca to lead her inside.

"Don't open them until I say so," she closed the door behind them and stood behind Maggie. She then walked her further into the living room, this time placing her hand over Maggie's eyes to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak a peek.

Taking a deep breath, Bianca pulled her hand away from Maggie's eyes. "Open them," she whispered.

Maggie slowly opened her eyes, her reaction only that of complete awe. Looking around, she saw before her, Bianca's living room bathing in candlelight. In the middle of the coffee table was a vase filled with white roses.

"Bianca… I…" she wasn't able to fathom the words or any kind of reaction to what her eyes were seeing.

_**Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you**_

Bianca searched Maggie's face for some kind of response. As she stood in front of her, she was brought back to the moment when she kissed her. "I'm sorry… maybe this is a little too much too soon for you."

"No… no…" Maggie took hold of Bianca's hand. "It's… I'm just a little blown away. I wasn't expecting something like this." She took another look around the room and then looked back at Bianca and smiled. "Why though?"

"No reason," Bianca brought her hand to Maggie's face. She caressed it softly, causing the smile on Maggie's face to grow. "I kinda just wanted to do this for you. I wanted to see that beautiful smile on your face again."

_**Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you**_

Bianca and Maggie walked to the couch and sat down. They sat for a moment, not saying a word. The candlelight danced around the room as they looked into each other's eyes. Bianca took Maggie's hand, their fingers becoming intertwined with one another.

Maggie broke her gaze with Bianca and looked down. She saw Bianca's hand in hers, a deep connection resonating throughout her body. It was a feeling she couldn't quite explain but all she knew was that it felt right. And for the first time in a long time, it was a feeling that didn't make her feel lost or shaky.

For the first time in months, Maggie felt safe.

It was a feeling that she thought she'd never get back again. After everything she went through with Jonathan, feeling safe was the one emotion that was the hardest for her to regain. But being there with Bianca, sitting with her, it just felt right.

Bianca pulled a rose from the vase. She saw how Maggie was still looking down. Pushing Maggie's chin up with her fingers, Bianca gazed intently into her eyes. "I know it's too soon for anything but I figured that with everything that's happened, I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to give you this night where it's just you and me."

_**I'll bring fire in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings**_

"Forget about the world around us and forget about the past. All of our troubles, everything that's happened between us in this last year, the misunderstandings and all… I want to put it behind us and concentrate on what lies ahead," she spoke lovingly. "I was hoping that we could start over again," Bianca handed her the rose, Maggie taking it without any hesitation.

_**Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you**_

Maggie pondered Bianca's words quietly. Taking the flower into her hands, she nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that," her voice whispered. "I'd like that a lot."

Bianca couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad we can do that."

"Bianca, I…"

"What is it?"

"I'm…" Maggie tried to turn away but Bianca stopped her.

"Maggie, it's okay. You can tell me anything," she took both of Maggie's hands and held them tight. "I want us to be open with each other, like we've always been."

"I'm sorry," Maggie's gaze fell to the floor. She thought back to how horrible she treated Bianca in the last couple of months. Needless to say, there was a slight ache of guilt residing in her heart. "I'm sorry for everything that's…"

"Shhh…" Bianca held her finger to Maggie's lips. "No more I'm sorry's okay? What did I say before, the past is the past. No more looking back, only forward." She cupped Maggie's face, "There is something I want to say."

"What is it?" Maggie asked softly, feeling Bianca's finger wipe a tear away from her cheek.

"I've never stopped loving you."

_**I'll be in love with you**_

"That kiss…" Bianca's words caught themselves in her throat. "I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss since the moment my lips met yours. My feelings for you never disappeared," she placed Maggie's hand over the left side of her chest. "You feel that? That's my heart and it's aching for you. I know that the two of us have had our share of heartache but we're here now and all I've ever wanted is to see you happy."

Maggie was finding it hard to gather the words she wanted to say as she sat in front of Bianca. It may have been that she was feeling slightly overwhelmed with everything or possibly just the fact that she wasn't expecting to hear the words she had always longed for from Bianca but it made her heart skip a few beats to say the least. Gazing lovingly into Bianca's eyes, she listened to the litany of words that were being pledged before her.

"I want you to know, every word I said to you. How you are smart and beautiful, funny and strong… I meant that all then and I still do now."

"I know you do," Maggie nodded.

"Let me show you what it feels like to love again. Maggie, I know you're probably not ready but I want you to know, that I'm here and I'll always be. And whenever you're ready to take things forward, I'll be waiting. I'll wait for however long it takes."

_**Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you**_

"I… I don't know what to say," Maggie shyly replied. Her voice remained close to a whisper. "Thank you."

Bianca leaned into Maggie. Their foreheads now pressed together, she spoke softly with a smile, "Just know that I love you and I will always love you. Now and forever."

"I know," Maggie smiled. "I know because I love you too."

Closing the gap between them, Bianca and Maggie's lips slowly met. What began as a soft kiss between two souls now grew deep, their passion and emotion blending into one. As their lips parted, Bianca and Maggie sat on the couch, foreheads till pressed together smiling and gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

_**I am in love with you**_

Finally catching their breaths, the two of them fell back on the couch and their hands remained intertwined with one another. They stayed that way for the rest of the evening nestled in each other's arms, knowing that it simply felt right as the candlelight continued to dance around them.

Bianca later turned her head and smiled, reveling in the feeling that surged within the depths of her heart and soul. She traced the contours of Maggie's face with her finger noticing how Maggie had fallen asleep. Grabbing the blanket next to her, Bianca draped it over them two of them and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maggie," she whispered, snuggling close next to her. "I love you."

-End-

**song credit**: _'Longer' – Dan Fogelberg_


End file.
